


Where the Flowers Grow and the Crystals Glow

by ManaWyrm



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Quill, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not super explicit smut, Polyamory, Smut, forest god au, polyamorous gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaWyrm/pseuds/ManaWyrm
Summary: To ascend you must enter the forest and risk being judged by the gods that live there. Peter will either ascend or die trying.Forest God AU





	Where the Flowers Grow and the Crystals Glow

Peter walked upon the dusty path, his feet dragging slightly as he used his hand to cover his eyes from the abrasiveness of the setting sun. His green eyes squinted as he scanned the outline of the looming trees, his throat tightening and his pulse quickening. Once he walked into the forest the man could not turn back: he would either die or ascend.  


The man took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders back, and reached a hand calloused by hard work to tenderly grasp a dangling leaf. He bent his head, his light brown locks caressing the tree’s branches, and brought the leaf to his lips for a soft kiss. He stroked his other hand down the bark lightly, treating the tree as gently as he would a shy lover. He turned once more towards the forest that spanned before him, letting the leaf go in the process. It was a promise that he came in peace and with loving intention unlike the men before him who came with malicious thoughts and only craved to take what the forest gave unwillingly.  


Peter put one foot in front of the other, willing bravery to cloak itself around him like a warm blanket in the cold nights, but it evaded him. He could hear the blood roaring in his ears and he let his hands brush against rough bark to ground himself to the reality he had thrust upon himself. It was not working. His eyes widened and Peter sucked in a shaky breath. The trees were changing from the usual green and brown to a shiny silver as he trekked further in. The perennial plants were glowing softly as the sun completely disappeared, leaving Peter to trust the phosphorescent path to lead him to the place he seeked.  


He knew no longer how long he had been walking, only that it could be night or day. The silver overgrowth had completely encased him, blocking any view of the blue sky that he once knew. No sooner had Peter begun letting seeds of doubt rest in his heart that a cave entrance appeared. He stopped shortly before the entrance, his eyes narrowing as he tried to catch a glimpse of what could be inside. All he could see was the darkness that lived within it. With outstretched arms, Peter skimmed his fingertips against the cavern walls as he let the black void swallow him.  


His fingertips trailed along the rocky edges until he could no longer feel the sides of the cave. He continued to walk, noting that there was an unusual lack of underfoot debris to trip over. Peter noticed as he continued to walk that he could faintly see the area around him. He looked around him but he could not tell where faint lighting was coming from. His face nearly connected with a jagged wall and Peter stumbled back a step. He frowned, skimming his hands over the surface. Finally he felt a small hole, big enough for two of his fingers to slide in and hooked them inside the wall before easing an unseen door to open by pulling it forth.  


Inside the cavern room were crystals the size of men that put off a blue-purple glow, lighting the room enough for Peter to view the three occupants other than himself. He approached the men slowly, his eyes tracing their figures. To the left stood a tall man with blond hair that hung past his shoulders with intricate braids woven throughout, his eyes covered by a thick black fabric. To the right stood a slightly shorter man with nearly all black hair save for a silver streak. His blue eyes studied Peter coldly but he paid no attention, focusing just for a moment on the man’s scarred and shaking hands. He ripped his gaze away to stare at the shortest of the men and the one who stood directly before him. He had soft looking brown hair and big eyes the same shade as his hair. The most stunning part was that nearly in the middle of his chest, where a heart would usually lie, was a cavity filled with the same luminescence that the crystals in the room emitted. If he were human, the man would not be standing before him. But he was not human, and this is why Peter had came.

Peter swallowed back the nervous bile that threatened to spill out of him and stepped up to the risen slate surface in the middle of the cavern room. He exhaled through his nose and opened his mouth to speak, to plead his case.  


“We know why you are here, Peter Quill. There is no need to tell us,” The man on the left boomed.  


“If you wish yourself to be judged, bare yourself to us, human,” The man on the right stated, his cold glare nearly leaving Peter shivering.  


Peter hesitantly tugged his shirt over head, briefly considering if he should fold it. He decided against it when he saw the man with scarred hands squint at him, and let the fabric fall to the floor. He slid his shoes off, followed by his socks and pants. Peter made eye contact with the brown haired man before him as he slowly peeled his underwear off. The corner of the man’s mouth quirked up slightly as Peter stood completely bared to his assessors.  


The man on the right approached Peter and gently pushed between his shoulder blades. Peter complied and leaned forward until the top half of his body was flush with the slate surface, only allowing his dick to be free and brushing lightly against the table. He heard the man behind him let his robe fall to the floor. Peter jumped when he felt the soft brush of scarred hands against his thighs, spreading them, and he felt the tip of the other man’s dick against his opening. He tensed and bit his lip, preparing himself for the pain that he knew was only a few seconds away.  


Peter was unprepared to feel the scarred hands move upwards, petting his ass lovingly before they found a home on his hips. He felt a sudden calmness roll through his body, his tension loosening and his eyes closing as he laid his head against the cold slate. Pain erupted inside him as the other man behind him pushed himself all the way into Peter. No sooner that a scream of agony escaped his lips, something silken wrapped itself around his body, easing the pain into pleasure. It took him a moment to register that it was magic comforting him and he whimpered as he felt his cock react to the pleasure. The pace was slow, gentle, almost borderline into love making, and Peter moaned quietly as shaky fingers traced a path up his spine.  


The man above him leaned over him, his mouth replacing shaky fingers at the top of his spine, shifting himself deeper into Peter. He cried out while a hand softly kneaded his ass. He could feel the pleasure building with the steady rhythm that was being rocked into him. More silken magic wrapped itself around him, holding him in a steady embrace, and he felt his heart swell. With another cry, Peter came onto the side of the slate surface. His eyes screwed tightly as he felt warmness spill into his body.  


_ Despair, pain, guilt, fear. His sister was decapitated before his eyes, her head rolling to his feet as he screamed and her lifeless body fell to the floor. He felt numb as he approached the trees, knelt before two gods, offered his hands as a sacrifice to show his loyalty. He was still covered in his sister’s blood as he ascended. A name long since dead ripped itself from the memory. _

“Stephen,” Peter croaked as he let his eyes flutter open again.  


He felt the instant loss as the god,  _ Stephen _ , pulled out of him. The silken magic that had encased him earlier left with him, and if Peter were not so shocked he might’ve cried.  


As Stephen stepped away the man with long blond hair approached him. Peter straightened, wincing while cum dribbled down his thighs, as he watched the other climb onto the surface and sit with his legs crossed. He leaned backwards on his palms, an open invitation for Peter to mount him.  


Peter crawled forward towards the blond and hesitated a moment in front of him, his head bowed. A strong hand reached for Peter and pulled him gently onto the other’s lap. He placed his hands on both of the strong shoulders offered to him and briefly wondered how long he had been in here; if time was a relevant aspect here. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away, moving the other’s robes aside, and lowered himself onto the man. He let out a strangled cry as he felt electricity shooting through his bloodstream.  


Sharp teeth nipped his neck and cruel fingers pinched his nipples as Peter bounced on the blond’s cock. He couldn’t control the loud whimpers that left his throat; his eyes rolled back with a dirty moan. His cock had reacted to friction that was created between the two bodies and was still slick with the cum from his previous orgasm. He could feel a second orgasm building inside of him as he continued riding the man beneath him. His internal damn broke when he felt the wet kisses trailing down his neck coupled with the electrical buzz flowing in him. The buzz only strengthened when he felt the other man tense and come deeply inside him.  


_ A solemn silence filled the air as he stood underneath the storm. His mother and father had been placed together in the same ship, surrounded by their greatest and most beloved possessions. He watched the fire burn brightly in the distance despite the heavy rain. His estranged brother and sister stood by him but left him to his loneliness once again. He followed the path to the forest, soaked to the bone. He had nothing left but he gave his eyes to the god he found there. _

Peter muttered “Thor” as the electricity left his body leaving him boneless in the god’s arms. The god laid him on his back against the slate stone and removed himself.  


Peter felt like he barely got a moment to breathe before he felt calloused hands grabbing his hips and pulling him towards the edge. He spread his legs and raised his arms slightly to allow the brunette man to fit himself easier on top of him. He felt a cock slide into his well abused ass and a warm body engulf him. Instead of a heartbeat all Peter could feel was a mechanical whir vibrating through his bones; his green eyes met with the warm brown ones hovering over him. He wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist and pulled the other into a soft kiss.  


The man inside Peter fucked him hard but not fast, leaving Peter a panting mess under him. The calloused hands carded through his dusty hair and soft lips kissed him deeply. The human ran his hand over the other being’s chest, hovering over the glowing cavity in his chest. The constant thrumming like a train moving across tracks reverberated into his entire being. He might’ve fallen asleep whilst being fucked if he didn’t feel another thick load of cum being spent inside him.  


_ Abandonment. His friends, his family, everyone he loved turned their backs on him. He had not truly done anything wrong other be himself, but eventually those he held dearest got bored of him. Betrayal. He sunk to his knees in a dying forest. He ripped his own heart out of his chest and buried it underneath a decaying willow. He laid his head on the roots and curled in on himself. The forest grew, flourished, shone, felt alive again while the man slept deep in it’s growth. When he woke he was no longer alone. Love. _

Peter exhaled softly and looked back into the eyes of the god who had already moved from between his thighs to his side.  


“Tony?”

A soft smile spread across the god’s face as his hand stroked his face.  


“Come, Peter. You have known us, but we have yet to know you.”

He felt three pairs of hands help him get to his feet but his legs shook violently. Peter slowly let him himself be led further into the cave, his eyes drooping and more cum sliding down his thighs. When he felt like what was practically torture ended he was standing at the edge of a glimmering pool of water. He looked up and saw that there was a small hole in the cave ceiling where the moonlight streamed through and illuminated the pool of water. Peter carefully climbed into the pool and laid back into the water, his eyes shutting.  


_ “Peter Quill.” _

The voice floated around him, vaguely feminine. She sounded so far away.  


_ “Peter, come with me.” _

Before Peter could respond he was met with blurred images of a spinning forest, branches of silver, and phosphorescent flowers. Then he was transported to the most painful memory of his life.  


_ His dad kneeled next to him. He snapped at him to stop sobbing and man up, roughly shaking his shoulders. Peter sniffled and looked up at the other man in the room. He was leaning against the door frame and eyeing Peter with a neutral expression. His dad was selling him to this stranger because he said that Peter was just in the way and he was going to get a lot of money for him. _

The scene shifted.

_ Peter was 18 and trying to sneak out of his “adopted” father’s house. He tiptoed to the front bathroom, his bag slung over his shoulder. He loosened the screen on the window, gently placing it on the dead leaves outside. He quietly placed his bag outside as well and climbed out the window as carefully as possible. Just as he was almost all the way out of the window his foot knocked over a shampoo bottle. He cursed to himself, grabbing his bag, and sprinted across the yard. From the corner of his eye he saw the large doberman his father kept chasing him. The dog bit his leg, breaking skin. Peter yelped and turned around to kick the dog harshly in the ribcage. While the dog was stunned Peter scaled the gate and landed on the other side with a thump. He picked himself up and kept running. _

The memories shifted once again.

_ Peter held a bouquet of wild flowers and a wide smile graced his face. He didn’t bother to knock as he opened the door to his lover’s home. In the parlor stood his lover in a tight embrace with another man, his lips on hers. Peter dropped the flowers, startling the two other occupants. He turned quickly when no one said a word and ran. He ran and ran until he slowed to a walk. The path to the forest was a long one.  
_

Peter could feel the tears sliding down his cheek at the painful memories. The voice returned, soothing him. It was the forest he realized. He knew now what to do.  


Peter rose from the pool, his muscles flexing underneath the moonlight as he stepped out of the water. His face was neutral as he turned to the three other gods.  


“What did you have to give?”

“My soul,” Peter whispered as he drew closer to the others. His felt strong arms enclose around him; he allowed himself to sink into the warmth.  


The new god felt hands touch his back, his arms, his thighs, his hair, his face. Every day was restful and every night exciting. He danced to the sound of water dripping down cavern walls with Stephen in his arms. He helped Tony breathe life into the silver wildlife and plants that grew around them. He hunted unsuspecting humans that wandered into the forest and ate their flesh with Thor. He felt a pinprick of love when he and the other gods shared their bodies with each other in the dark, their pleasured pants the only sound that echoed.

He protected the forest where the flowers grew wild and free and the crystals glowed blue and purple.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [gayoccultism](https://gayoccultism.tumblr.com)


End file.
